Adminstrative Core 1: Project Summary/Abstract Within the SPORE framework, the Administrative Core (Core 1) will be responsible for incorporating the diverse scientific disciplines of the SPORE investigators into a highly integrated, interdisciplinary approach focused on achieving excellence in translational melanoma research towards a significant impact on the care of patients battling this disease. The primary goal of this group is to assure the successful continued oversight and coordination of all projects, cores, and developmental and career enhancement programs through expert guidance in fiscal management, centralized communication, and general administration for all activities. This core will be led by three outstanding scientists and well-established mentors who currently hold high-level administrative, research, and/or clinical appointments at MD Anderson and possess decades of combined leadership experience: Drs. Patrick Hwu, Elizabeth Grimm, and Jeffrey E. Lee. Specific responsibilities of the Administrative Core include the following: Compliance with all institutional, federal, and NIH/NCI regulations and requirements. Communication and consultation with the NCI project officer and other NCI staff, including preparation of all required reports, publications, and other requested communications. Monitoring data quality control and assurance activities in conjunction with the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core (Core 3). Optimization of clinical trial efforts, including monitoring and enhancing accrual progress of related SPORE clinical trials, through the Clinical Trials Management Resource (co-directed by Dr. Hwu and Lee) housed within this Administrative Core. Maintenance of fiscal and budgetary responsibilities, including implementing the SPORE flexibility option as appropriate through ongoing assessments of program progress and justifications for funding allocations/reallocations. Convening all necessary meetings, including the Executive Committee, Internal and External Advisory Boards (IAB/EAB), scientific meetings, research meetings, lectures, and symposia, including scheduling, development and distribution of meeting materials, and recording minutes as appropriate. Coordination and funding of Patient Advocate activities. Establishment and monitoring of policies for recruitment and retention of women and minorities in this program. Coordination with other SPORE sites to initiate and enhance collaborative research efforts, co- sponsor a yearly Skin Cancer conference, and pursue opportunities for high potential Developmental Research Program (DRP) and Career Enhancement Program (CEP) applications from collaborating investigators.